


make you feel it in the morning

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cum Bloat, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Horny!Ushijima, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Tired!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is tired™ but Ushijima has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel it in the morning

 

At the sight of his boyfriend that he’s been living apart for two weeks for his business trip, Hinata leaps into his embrace, and Ushijima is ready for the contact. Peppering kisses on Ushijima’s cheeks and lip, before diving for a deep kiss and whispering ‘I miss you’.

A lady passing by cleared her throat as she held onto her daughter’s hand, the child’s curious gaze at the lovers. Ushijima let Hinata down and they muttered an apology as she walks off, Hinata giggling softly and they feel like they were high school students caught making out in the store room.

Ushijima drags Hinata’s luggage beside him and holds out his hand, “I really missed you.”

“Sorry I managed to only call you like four times within these two weeks, I was dying from the meetings.” Hinata said.

Ushijima leans down and plants a wet kiss on the side of his boyfriend’s lip and smirks, “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

Hinata grins and kisses back, humming as they walked towards the parking lot.

“Are you hungry? Do you miss any foods or anywhere you want to go?” Ushijima asks as he buckles his seat belt. Hinata had a long flight but he arrived in noon, so there was plenty of time for them to hang out.

“Hmm,” Hinata stifles a yawn into the back of his hand, “I’m really sleepy actually. If I was still at Sweden I would still be asleep right now.”

“Ah, Jet lag. Let’s go home then, I’ll cook something and then you can sleep.” Ushijima ruffles his hair as he leans back to sleep.

“Sounds great, I’ll take a nap in the meantime.” Hinata adjusts the seat and leans back.

 

Ushijima is silent for the ride home, it’s a forty minute drive and it’s a bit lonely without the usual chatter beside him, but he knows Hinata needs the rest and judging by how when the car bumps or when Ushijima drifts a sharp turn that jolts Hinata to the side doesn’t even wake him up, he’s truly out.

“Wake up Shoyo, we’re home.” Ushijima nudges him.

Hinata makes a low whine that is probably the worst sound for Ushijima to hear after two weeks of zero contact with Shoyo, “Carry me.”

“You’re too spoilt.” Ushijima scolds, “I’ll tickle you if you don’t wake up.”

When Shoyo doesn’t move, long fingers sneak under Hinata’s shirt and drags around his belly button and rib, sending him into a giggling fit and gasps of ‘stop’ and he lazily opened his eyes, “Fine, I’m awake.”

“But I still want you to carry me.” Hinata made grabby hands at Ushijima’s shoulders and pouted.

Ushijima can’t resist those hazel eyes and puffed cheeks from pouting, he huffs and tucks his arm under his boyfriend, lifting him out of the seat with ease and closes the car door with a swing of his knee.

 

Somehow Hinata managed to fall back asleep on his shoulder from the short walk between the car to the bedroom.

“Shoyo, don’t you want to bathe before you sleep?” Ushijima asks as he place him on the large bed.

Hinata shakes his head, trying the tug the sheet from under him.

“Food? If you sleep on an empty stomach you will wake up with a stomach ache.” Ushijima smooths the hair out of Hinata’s eyes and strokes his jaw.

“Ate on the plane.” Hinata grumbles, trying his best to sleep.

 

“Me?” Ushijima leans down to kiss him knuckles, then trailing and sucking on his sleepy boyfriend’s neck.

Hinata makes a small moan and open his eyes, stroking his boyfriend’s hair slowly, “I’m going to fall asleep halfway.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t.” Ushijima whispered and nips at the soft curve on Hinata’s neck.

“I’m not moving an inch from this position.” Hinata huffs and lays firmly on his back.

“Fine by me.” Ushijima rolls down Hinata’s pants and along with his underwear, “Just so you know I’m not going to be gentle.”

Ushijima gets down to business, pushing Hinata’s knees apart and draping them over his shoulders, for a while he buries him face in the scent of Hinata’s thighs, biting them hard to make Hinata yelp before darting him tongue down the his perineum.

Hinata gasps and Wakatoshi’s tongue teases the ring of muscle while his hands pumps his cock, another popping the cap of lube to oil his fingers up. Hinata was tighter after not having his boyfriend around for two weeks, and it doesn’t look like he had the time to masturbate either.

He moves his fingers expertly just as how Hinata likes it, lightly drifting over his prostate so Hinata would beg for him to move more, but his stubborn mouth was bit shut as he stifle his voice.

Wakatoshi place lazy kisses around Hinata abdomen, nibbling the soft fats on his thighs as he adds a finger and then another.

“Toshi.. This is your idea of being rough?” Hinata teases and his voice was low and husky from his fatigue.

Ushijima sits up and grinds his knuckles against Hinata’s prostate, causing Hinata to shudder in a surprised gasp. “That’s cheating!” Hinata gasps, a hand shooting up to grab Ushijima’s forearm, nails digging into the muscle.

“It’s been two weeks, Shoyo, you won’t get away easily for teasing me.” Ushijima withdraws his fingers swiftly and tugs his shirt off, before freeing his legs out of his jeans and lubing his cock up, stroking himself to a half erection. He wants Shoyo to feel him get bigger as he’s inside him.

Shoyo’s body was as pliant and flexible as ever, as Ushijima stretches his legs wide open and lines the fat head of his cock to his boyfriend hips, pressing into him as his dick disappears into Hinata’s ass.

Wakatoshi stays still and he feels the muscle clench around him, letting out a breathy moan and Hinata’s legs shook around his waist.

“Have you gotten bigger?” Hinata exasperated and before he can react, Wakatoshi had pulled out and snap his hips forward, thrusting back in roughly.

Ushijima moved at a bruising pace, like he’s punishing Hinata with his thrusts, holding his hips and guiding him to move over his dick like he’s a toy. But he knows Hinata’s not going to fall back asleep anytime soon when he’s screaming his name, like he’s letting their neighbours know Wakatoshi’s name over the paper thin walls.

Ushijima doesn’t stop when Hinata cums, he grips on his cock and syncs his hand with his thrusts, sending Hinata in tears when he cums the second time within minutes.

At one point Hinata’s legs threaten to close but he presses on his knees open and Hinata screams again as he came, a dry one this time and he’s shaking and sobbing under his boyfriend, Ushijima finally slows down and kiss him soothingly. Tasting the salt in his tears and somehow sweetness of his wet tongue darting over his.

“Wakatoshi, you didn’t even come once.” Hinata whines, his brows furrowing and Ushijima holds back from fucking him harder because of just how cute Hinata can be even after his body is being used like a toy.

“You want me to?” Ushijima swipes a thumb under Hinata’s eye, he loves control but he wants Hinata to want it as much he wants it, so he always asks first.

Hinata squeezes his waist with his thighs around him and grins, “Yeah, come inside me.” Hinata trails his hands down to Wakatoshi’s waist and press his hips towards him, nipping and leaving wet kissing up to his jaw.

“You’re not getting sleep anytime soon.” Ushijima growls and flips Hinata over, tugging his boyfriend’s hips roughly towards his and thrusting into the sensitive skin.

Hinata archs his back and muffles his pained moans into the pillow, and another yelp of pain when a sharp slap on his butt cheeks and a command to keep his hips up surprises him.

Wakatoshi grabs his slim waist and fucks him again and again, as Hinata break out sobs of pleas and moans it fuels him into a fever of carnal desire, thrusting faster as he came, digging his grip into his sides and pressing his entire weight on the shuddering body below him.

How Hinata manage to take his dick so far down to the hilt while he came was something Ushijima was fascinated with the first time they had sex. Hinata softens around him, cum leaks around his dick as he continue to come and move his hips.

Shoyo’s grip on the sheets loosen slightly, him arms limp as his boyfriend thrust slowly to milk the last of his cum into him. He could feel the warmth deep inside, gushy and thick as it bloats his stomach, warmth trailing down his thigh as cum dribbles out of his hole.

He hears Wakatoshi groan as another wave of cum surges inside, and Shoyo moans while he’s made to take it all, all of him and his love, the grip of his lover's hands on his waist never faltering.

The hands around his hips are gone as Wakatoshi pulls out slowly, while Hinata savours the last of his cock as warmth pools in his stomach. Ushijima cleans up the leaks and digs out a silicone plug from a small bag they kept under the bed and pushes it into his boyfriend’s soft hole.

“Nngh, pervert.” Hinata groans and his voice gets raspy, he could feel sleep really taking him now that his boyfriend is satisfied.

Ushijima grips his jaw and kisses him deeply yet softly, before stroking the red curls to lull him to sleep.

“My stomach feels really full.” Hinata mumbles.

“Good. Dream of me.” Ushijima whispers as Hinata’s breathing evened out and drifts off into deep sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing smut i don't have shame pls give me ideas for the next one thank


End file.
